


Desires

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was one thing Kenny knew about Craig, very prominently, is that he was insatiable when it comes to sex. Craig would get grumpy and irritable when he was denied his pleasure for far too long, which is why Kenny decided to humour himself.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the first time I write proper smut so super sorry if it's not that good--

It was another boring day in university. Kenny was with his friends, Stan, Kyle and Cartman. The three were chatting amongst themselves as usual, with Kyle and Cartman flinging insults at each other every few seconds. Kenny stayed in the background, only participating in the conversation when he was asked something from the others. He was focused on another thing, which was finding his love, Craig.

The two have been dating ever since they got together in middle school. During their time together, Kenny had learned a lot of things about Craig. Like his pet rat - guinea pig - Stripe and the fact that he’s an absolute nerd for space. A smile made its way onto his face when he remembered the time where Craig ranted about his knowledge for an hour straight before realising how long he had been talking.

However, there was one thing Kenny knew about Craig, very prominently, is that he was insatiable when it comes to sex. Craig would get grumpy and irritable when he was denied his pleasure for far too long, which is why Kenny decided to humour himself.

“Hey Kenny, you look a bit spaced out. Are you looking for something?” Stan spoke up when he noticed Kenny glancing across the hallway. Kenny was about to say something when the giant glass doors swung open and slammed against the wall. The sound was so loud and so much force was placed that if it hit any harder, the glass would’ve shattered.

All the attention was drawn to the black-haired boy standing in by the doorway. Then came in Craig Tucker. His usual emotionless face was present, but Kenny could tell he was utterly pissed off. He stomped pass Kenny and his gang and immediately threw a middle finger at the blonde, scowling at the shit-eating grin on Kenny’s face. Craig then continued his way towards his group of friends.

There was a prolonged silence before everyone shook off their surprise and prepared for the first class, “What the fuck was that?” Kyle asked. The smile was ever-present on Kenny’s face as he shrugged it off, “Nothing you need to worry about, he’s just a bit cranky.”

“No shit, Kenny.”

* * *

The first few periods went by pretty smoothly for Kenny, it was only until lunchtime when it started getting interesting. Kenny was well aware of the intense glare that Craig was giving him from his table, but he simply ignored it and ate his sandwich, which wasn’t that great but hey, food was food.

It only took around 10 minutes before Craig snapped and made his way towards the blonde, “McCormick, I need to speak with you.” He bitterly said. Before Kenny could say anything, he was already being dragged away, Kenny waved his friends goodbye. The two arrived at the bathroom, which was conveniently empty.

“Yes, Craig?~ What do you need?” Kenny asked in a sing-song voice, further angering Craig. The blonde was pushed against the wall by the noirette, playful blue eyes met Craig’s harsh brown ones, “You know exactly what it is, McCormick. It’s been two weeks.”

“Has it?” Kenny tilted his head and pretended to be confused, “Are you talking about our group assignment that’s due on Thursday? Aw, I’m sorry dear, I’ll start working on it soon~” Craig growled and raised his fist, about to punch Kenny when the blonde caught it and switched their positions, slamming Craig against the wall.

The noirette winced and he shivered when he felt Kenny’s hot breath against his neck. He was slightly taller than Craig, so he leaned in a bit to whisper into his ear, “You’re so violent, dear. That wasn’t very kind of you.” Craig whimpered as he felt Kenny lick his ear and bite the lobe gently, “Guess I’m going to have to punish you for misbehaving. That would be fair, won’t you agree?”

“Yes…” Craig breathed out, he was already panting and his face was burning. The noirette let out a gasp when he felt Kenny put his leg between Craig’s and moved his knee close to his growing erection. Kenny entangled his fingers in Craig’s hair and pulled his head back, forcefully, swallowing the loud, startled moan that ripped from his throat by crashing his lips against Craig’s into a sloppy kiss.

The two had been fucking for a while so Kenny knew all of Craig’s weaknesses and how to get him hot and bothered in a few seconds. “Look at you,” Kenny pulled away, a string of saliva connected their tongues. Craig’s breath hitched when the blonde started circling his erection with his knee, “So _insatiable_. What would you like me to do?”

The question took Craig quite a bit of time to process as he focused on Kenny’s knee. “P-please, fuck me,” Craig begged, his hips jerked at Kenny’s touch. The blonde thought about it, long enough to get Craig irritated again, “Kenny! Just fuck me already!” He yelled. A chuckle escaped the blonde’s mouth.

“Not just yet, my slut,” Craig snarled at Kenny’s words, “After all, this a punishment~ I can’t be giving you whatever you want, can I now?” Craig huffed and looked away from Kenny’s handsome face, knowing that he was correct made the noirette all the more pissed. However, Kenny took his face into his hand and urged him to look at the blonde, “Open your mouth, sweetie.” Craig obediently did and Kenny shoved three fingers into his face, “Get it nice and wet for me, alright~?”

“Y-yes.” He flushed, Craig loved being ordered around by Kenny. Craig gave the fingers a few kitten licks before taking them into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. Kenny’s eyes darkened when Craig started sucking on them, “Goddamn it, Craig, you’re so sexy.” The noirette moaned around the fingers before Kenny pulled away, a disappointed groan escapes Craig’s mouth.

With his other hand, Kenny undid Craig’s belt, allowing it to drop to his ankles. Kenny pulled down his boxers and Craig shivered when the cool air hit his hard member as it sprung up. He was vaguely conscious of what Kenny would do next as the boy went down onto his knees. A moan left his lips when Kenny kissed the tip and began licking it, “K-KENNY!” Craig wailed when the boy took in his dick in one go. The sudden heat left Craig into a shaking mess as his legs started feeling like jello.

The sounds coming from Craig were music to Kenny’s ears as he sucked and bobbed his head, tasting Craig. The noirette placed his hands on the blonde’s head and bucked his hips every now and then from the pleasure. It was a good thing that Kenny didn’t have a gag reflex, otherwise, he would’ve thrown up. He sneaked his saliva-coated fingers towards Craig’s ass and the noirette cried in shock when he pressed in with two fingers, “Kenny!” He whined, his voice higher than usual.

Craig’s mind was in a haze, all he could focus on were Kenny’s fingers, stretching them and Kenny’s hot mouth on his dick. He was dimly aware of how loud he was getting and the thought of someone entering the bathroom while Kenny’s sucking him off made him even more turned on. His face was burning and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes from the white pleasure.

Kenny inserted in the third finger and began trying to find his prostate. Craig could feel Kenny’s fingers wiggling inside of him and screamed when they touched a familiar bundle of nerves. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, his eyes rolled up from the pleasure. Craig could barely form a legible sentence.

“F-fuck, Kenny! Ah- I’m s-s-so close!” Craig stuttered out. He could feel the tight knot forming in his stomach. His hips stuttered after Kenny gave a particularly hard suck.

Just as his cries had gotten louder, Kenny had an idea. RIght before Craig came, Kenny pulled away instantly and removed his fingers. The sudden disappearance of the heat made Craig whine and left confused as he tried to register what was happening. Kenny stood up and gave him a smirk, “Punishment, Tucker~ Class is about to start, we don’t wanna miss it.”

Craig blinked as he watched Kenny leave the bathroom and the door gently shut behind him. He slid down onto the ground, still hot and filled with want. A second later, he let out an infuriated scream. Kenny stood in front of the closed door. He had a guilty expression on his face as he listened to Craig shout out frustrated profanities at him, “FUCK YOU, KENNY!”


End file.
